rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinema in Paris
__TOC__ Roll the cameras! Slate! Action! Done! Are you ready to film a screen version written by Professor Bellows about ghosts? It's going to be happening right here! Help the Movie Mummy find the scenario for the mysterious movie. It will help you unlock the Movie Set and do a movie. Explore the Movie Set, tame the Ghosts' temper and receive the following award. Ghost Casting Prosper Bull: Andrew, I need your help. Right before the Professor left for his research trip he signed a contract with a movie company. The Professor was planning to film a movie where the Ghosts would be the main characters. Do you know anything about it? *Explore the Hotel Room in Jumbled Letters mode Astronomer Andrew: Prosper, please don't worry about it. I am well informed about everything. Many different creatures from other worlds have come to Paris through unlocked time portals recently. We can easily cast a number of Ghosts for the movie. Ghosts' Raider Prosper Bull: On top of everything else, the Movie Mummy controls and calms the Ghosts down. It sprays magic water on the Ghosts to suppress their destructive powers. In addition to this when the Mummy wants to control a Ghost it lights up an Incense Stick. *You need 2 Silver Water from the Movie Mummy *Get 2 Incense Stick from the Movie Mummy *Assemble the Ghosts' Rider Prosper Bull: I have made a seperate document which lists all the requirements of the Ghosts. People from the movie industry call such list a raider. Specialists say that comparing to TV celebrities the Ghosts set very modest conditions. Movie Mummy to Appear Eleanor: Oh my, what is this? Look, it is some kind of a mummy. Does it mean that the Professor has unlocked a portal to Ancient Egypt? Prosper do you know anything about it? Is it okay if I hide behind you back? I am scared of this creature. *Help the Movie Mummy Prosper Bull: Please, don't be afraid, Eleanor. It is a ghost which shows up only at movie sets of mystic thrillers. It is a Movie Mummy! It helps the Movie Director avoid any unpredictable Ghosts' tricks. That said, the Movie Mummy is going to manage the filming process. Mystical Scenario Prosper Bull: We are in trouble! The Movie Scenario has been stolen by the ghosts. Now it is scattered in the Hotel and everywhere around it. Luckily, Andrew and I have managed to pick up most of the pages. As for the pages that got on the Boat and into the water are probably destroyed for good. *You need 2 Sea Bottle from the Movie Mummy *Get 2 Sea Shells from the Movie Mummy *Assemble the Mystical Script Prosper Bull: The future main characters and other actors have been actively participating in reconstructing the Mystic Movie Scenario. Although the filming process hasn't started yet everyone is excited and ready to start working. Makeup Artist Bag Eleanor: My dear friends, we have been working really hard recently. You have helped me assemble almost all items that we needed. It would be great if you visited the Movie Mummy on your neighbors' territory and found some tools that are missing. *You need 2 Makeup Brush from the Movie Mummy *Get 2 Eyelashes Brush from the Movie Mummy *Assemble the Makeup Artist Bag Eleanor: Let me report the situation to the Producer and the Movie Director. The ghosts' makeup is done, and they are ready for the movie tests. Now we should make sure that they do not run away through the unlocked Portal. Roaring Megaphone Movie Fan Prosper Bull: The Movie Set is practically ready. However, we cannot get there. The entrance is blocked by the Movie Fan Dragon. He collects toll from those who enter the Movie Set. His other responsibility is to keep any strangers away. *Organize an expedition to the Movie Fan Dragon and feed him. *Explore the Movie Set. (further quests see there) Prosper Bull: At the present moment the entrance to the Movie Set is free. Everyone who would like to observe the movie-making process behind the screen is welcome! You will see how our special actors from the other side of the Portal perform in the movie. Reward: Director's Chest The chest contains: *Tarra Cards: 100 , 100 * : 10 *Energy: 1 *Charges: 10 randoms *Expedition items: 10 , 10 , 20 , 10 , 10 , 10 , 1 *Dragon Food: 10 , 10 *Trophy: 23 Frames * : 40.000 * : 1000 Category:Event